Inner Stone Madness
by volleyball4eva
Summary: What happens when Cronus finds out a new way of creating monsters to terrorize New Olympia? Jay and his team will find out soon!


Ok, ok. This is my first fanfic, so be nice! It's pretty short, but it's just the beginning… evil grin

* * *

"Hmm.." Cronus, the god of time, grinned, "You know, Agnon, it certainly is too quiet in New Olympia, isn't it?" 

The giant grunted with a small amount of enthusiasm. "I think I'll give the mortals a little… present" Cronus chuckled, as his maniacal smile grew wider.

He took a glowing stone from a charcoal-black cabinet, and, using his signature portal, made his way to the moist earth beneath the soccer field of the teen's school. He then planted it in the earth, and watched a hideous beast emerge from the ground.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the 7 teen's dorms…. **

"Come on, Odie! You call that a shot?" panted Herry.

"Maybe it would've been a better kick if you had some nerve in your body! That soccer ball hit you in the face, and it didn't leave a scratch!" Odie rudely retorted.

Jay, Theresa, Archie, and Atlanta were on top of some bleachers. They all watched the meaningless fight the two teens were having. Neil was off having a manicure. "Well, Archie and I had better get going. We have Master Weaponry classes now, and we don't want to be late like LAST time, do we, Archie?" Atlanta glared at Archie, who was blushing intensely.

"No, we wouldn't" he said in the same tone Atlanta had just spat at him.

As Atlanta strode off pulling whining Archie's ear, Theresa stifled a laugh. "Too bad Atlanta doesn't know that Archie likes her."

"Oh well." Jay grinned.

Suddenly, the ground had begun to shake, and the ground ripped open. Out of the hole that had formed in the earth, a giant fire-breathing lizard emerged. After shaking off excess dust and dirt from its glistening scales, the reptile blasted a blazing cloud of fire from its gaping jaws. "Whoa!" Jay gasped, "What's THAT all about?"

"I'm not sure, but we had better bring it down quick, or this town is toast- literally!" Theresa said while she quickly got her nun-chucks from her pocket.

Jay was the first to deal with the monster with his retractable Xiphos. Having the precise amount of accuracy, he sliced through the lizard's tail. Sparkling crimson liquid spewed from the fresh stump. The injury caused the reptile to emit an ear-piercing screech that echoed throughout New Olympia, causing all commotion to stop. All Odie did at this very moment was run inside of the Gymnasium doors. "Gee, how useful" Jay mumbled.

"My turn!" Herry yelled as he grabbed onto the lizard's head, and snapped it backwards.

The giant lizard cried out in pain yet again from its brutal beating. "Don't I get a part in this?" Theresa said as she quickly ran up to the reptile and smacked it across the face with her deadly nun-chucks.

"What was that?" Archie questioned Atlanta as he gently rubbed his aching ear.

"I dunno, but I wanna get a piece of that action!" she replied.

Using their super speed, Archie and Atlanta made it to their friends in no time flat. Archie pulled out his Hephaestus whip, and shot it at the monster. It hooked onto its arm, and he pulled the weapon, forcing the whip to cut through the beast's thick ligament. From all of its pounding, the creature finally fell to the ground with a large thump, admitting defeat. Just making sure that it was dead, Jay jumped high into the air and pierced into the lizard's chest with his retractable sword.

"I'll bet Cronus sent this.. thing." Theresa said in disgust.

"I totally agree." Atlanta and Archie said in unison.

Odie came back out of the Gymnasium doors, shaking profusely. "I-is it g-g-gone?" he stuttered.

"Well, not gone, but dead. See for yourself, little guy!" Herry said in a mocking tone.

Odie cautiously moved up to the dead creature, and slowly took a peek at what had been terrorizing his friends. All of a sudden, he fainted, but only to be caught by Atlanta's quick reflexes. "And I think YOU need to get some rest!" Jay chuckled when he saw his unconscious friends face.

* * *

Well, the first chapter is done. Any reviews or suggestions? (I have NO idea what to do in the next chapter.) Eh heh heh... 


End file.
